Recently, as the development of green and environment-friendly industry, liquid crystal displays having advantages of high resolution, low volume, low energy consumption and low radiation become the most popular display devices in the market.
A liquid crystal display device mainly includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The backlight module provides the light for the liquid crystal display panel and the liquid crystal display panel utilizing the light to display. Generally, backlight module can be classified into direct type and side type. Compare with side type, direct type backlight module can provide higher brightness. Thus, direct type backlight module is usually used if the brightness is the most important concern.
During an assembling process of a direct type backlight module, positioning precision of parts significantly affects the quality of obtained backlight module. Thus, how to improve the assembling precision of direct type backlight modules is a major agenda for the developers and researchers in this art.